


七夕末班车

by PeiNi



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiNi/pseuds/PeiNi
Summary: 强占有欲铁x醉酒昏睡pp





	七夕末班车

托尼穿着浴袍坐在椅子上观望远方，倒不如说是盯着家门前的那条路。

深夜的道路远处昏暗的灯光有些凄冷，风卷起尘土，带起树叶的摩擦。他灌着杯中温度适宜的香槟，眼睛死死地盯着门前的那条路……

————

他和彼得同居已久，当初略显冒失的少年也早已成年。多年来，彼得一直觉得自己仍被托尼当作一个未成年的孩子看管着。凡事，都要被多问一句。

起初，彼得认为是托尼的不放心；可到后来，事态越发严重，他低估了托尼对他的占有欲。他们开始了第一次争吵，此后大吵小闹不断。彼得想要一点私人空间，哪怕只是让他和朋友出去玩一次，在没有他监控的情况下。

托尼也许是意识到自己做的太过了，又或许是彼得的不高兴让他心生愧疚。

他给了彼得一次机会，一次彻底的自由。

托尼不懂他做的对不对，因为彼得到现在也没有回家。他答应了彼得，绝对的自由，因此他不知道自己心爱的人此时此刻究竟在哪里。如果通宵不归，那最好是回娘家了。

托尼看见远处灯光下走出的摇晃模糊人影，等待那人走近些发现，是他的彼得终于想起来要回家了。彼得一步走的比一步软，下一脚仿佛就要踏空了。不时抬起的头，让托尼观察到彼得通红的面颊。他扔掉手中的酒杯跑下楼，他很生气，玻璃杯碎裂刺耳的声响让他怒气更甚，但他心头的担忧压制住了那股莫名的怒意。他下来的很及时，在彼得即将摔倒在家门口不省人事时接住了他。

“彼得？你的脸怎么红成这个样？”

托尼问出问题的那一瞬间觉得，自己智商为零。浓烈的酒味从彼得的身上散发出来，用某个部位想想也知道，眼前的人他喝酒了，而且是高度酒。在他的印象里，彼得撑死喝过一点酒精饮料。喝酒，是被他严禁的。

“是你自己喝的吗？你这一天到底去哪了？为什么不打电话让我去接你？”

已经喝断片的彼得自然没有办法回答托尼问的一串问题，几分钟之前他想睁开眼看一眼托尼都难如登天，更何况他现在已经睡着了。这种情况下，托尼真的是有火也不知冲谁发。他把彼得抱在怀里走回房间，其实他更想拖在地上，可惜只能想想，毕竟他舍不得。

“小混蛋！你不要赖在我身上，这样我怎么帮你脱衣服！”

彼得好像听到了托尼的话，在他的怀里扭动着调整着姿势，酒精让彼得像着了火一样，滚烫的脸在碰到托尼胸膛的那一刹，脸上的神情变得柔和几分，双臂钻进了托尼的浴袍内，环住了他的背，熟练程度仿佛醉酒前演习了数遍。温热的气息喷吐在托尼的胸膛，细卷的发丝蹭在他的颈间。

“这都是你自己惹出来的，醒了可别怪我。”

他不是什么圣人，深夜归家，半夜撩火，加上酒精加持，被挑起的欲望自然无法忍耐，但他清楚他在做什么。

惩罚一个放纵的孩子。

————

托尼一只手有些大力的搂着怀里的人，他怕昏睡的彼得像滩泥一样的滑下去；另一只手自然的解开了皮带扣，伸了进去，单手脱裤子对托尼来说简直小菜一碟。

彼得纯白的内裤紧扒着他的臀部，托尼的手托在下面，将彼得放在了床上。他撩起彼得的上衣，白皙的肌肤因为酒精而泛红。手掌从胯部抚摸而上，皮肤纹理的触碰激起了细小的颗粒。他揉捏着彼得挺立的乳头，他俯下身亲吻着彼得火热的皮肤，灯光下，彼得的胸前留下一个又一个的口水渍。他舔咬吸吮着口中变得红肿的乳头，牙齿轻轻的磨着，沉浸睡梦感知到现实疼痛的彼得，歪着头闷哼了一声。

托尼听见，便松开了那可怜的乳头，抬头望了一眼。他起身扯掉彼得下身仅有的衣物，解开自己腰间浴袍的束带，两人的性器就这样裸露在空气中。托尼握住彼得半软的性器，在手中搓弄。他拉起彼得的腿架在自己身上，自己早已硬起的性器和彼得的握在一起撸动，指腹在股间摩擦着后穴。

彼得的双唇轻微的颤动，好像在克制着身体本能发出的声音，眉头微微蹙起。托尼挑起前端渗出的透明液体，均匀的涂抹在小穴的周围。穴口的褶皱被指尖抚平，手指轻刺着后穴。托尼托住彼得的腰将他抬起，唾液湿润着紧致的入口，舌头顶弄着内部粉嫩的肠肉。硬挺的性器挤入彼得的双腿间，腿根的软肉弥补了彼得胸前的遗憾。软肉和性器挤在一起，拟着性爱的交合在大腿间抽动。

彼得没有因为托尼的大动作睁眼，只是喉间发出低沉的呜呜声。

窗外的月光洒进屋中，床上赤裸的身体，一个男人的低喘声。

托尼亲吻着彼得的腿根，软肉也因摩擦变得通红，彼得如果清醒着，或许能感受到腿部的火辣。他轻咬着彼得的脚踝，在那里留下深浅不一的咬痕。

托尼温热的口腔包裹着彼得的性器，手指一根根的深入，在湿润的小穴里弯曲起来，后穴被骨节分明的手拟着性爱的动作抽插着。

托尼抽出手指，上面被透明的液体包裹着，他将难耐的性器挤入穴口，进程缓慢，诚实的身体在无意识的状态下收缩着肠道。托尼开始轻微的抽送，他撇开彼得额前的碎发，吻上他的额头，眼尾，脸颊，最后是一个充满侵占性的深吻。肠道里的性器有规律的顶弄着，湿软的甬道里分泌出越来越多的液体。

“呜呜……”

托尼抱起彼得，让他坐在自己的身上。彼得的头倚靠在托尼的肩上，在他的耳边发出模糊的声音。托尼以为彼得要醒了，便放缓了自己的动作，舔舐啃咬着他薄薄的耳垂。

“我.…好爱……你……”

托尼侧过头，看见彼得仍然紧闭的双眼，发现只是呓语。

“……托尼……”

“傻孩子。”

————

“头好疼......到处都痛....”

“叫你跑出去乱玩。”

“你真的什么都没做吗？托尼？”

“没有，我的小彼得。”


End file.
